


City of Broken Souls

by roza_galyeva



Series: City of Broken Souls [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roza_galyeva/pseuds/roza_galyeva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian wins the Mortal War. Clary is his captive and Jace is still under his control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	City of Broken Souls

 

When Clary woke up, her hands shackled, she lay on the cold stone floor. A dungeon in Edom.  There was not much in the room, but there were a few study wooden tables and chains on the floor. She did not remember much, but she remember enough. The Mortal War was over, and they had lost. Sebastian and his army of Endarkned had won. Jace still was controlled by the rune that bounded him to Sebastian, and he was lost to her. She had sacrificed herself to save her mother and Luke, she had agreed to come to Edom with Sebastian under that condition.

 

Sebastian walked inside the dark room, behind him was Jace. Jace's eyes were distant, he was only the shell of his former self. He now lived to please and obey Sebastian. Sebastian did not bother with the pretense that Jace had free will anymore, as he had done before, he now flaunted his control over Jace mind for everyone to see. Clary reminded herself that he was no longer the Jace she loved, this was the Jace that was Sebastian's puppet. Yet his name came from her lips regardless.

 

"Jace" Clary her lips curved in a small smile. He did not respond. She noticed however, the necklace around his neck. It was made of metal and looked uncomfortable, almost like a dog's collar.

 

Sebastian signaled to Jace, who pulled at the chain locked to her handcuffs. Jace  pulled at her chain and as if she weighted nothing. Clary was pulled to her feet. Her chained wrists high above her head. Clary cried out in pain finding herself upright. Her shoulders and wrists ached.

 

"Clarissa," Sebastian greeted her. "Baby sister," his dark, onyx eyes wandering over her small frame.

 

The redhead did not respond, there was a storm behind her green eyes as she grind her teeth in an effort to control her temper.

 

"You know what you are here for, don't you?" He asked his lips curling into a devilish smile.

 

She remained silent.

 

"Will you undress for me or will I have to force you?" Sebastian asked, Clary glared at him. He smiled darkly, "just as I imagined, by force. Just know that if you continue to displease me I will have to punish you."

 

"I am not afraid of you," Clary retorted

 

"You should be," he said darkly, "You will learn to obey me. I have such a beautiful plan to break you  baby sister and in the process I will train this delightful little body of yours to please me," he leered at her chained body in such a way that Clary felt revolted.

 

"Never" she shrieked.

 

"Jace" Sebastian called for his puppet without taking his dark eyes off Clary's green ones.

 

"I will teach you how to please our master," Jace said robotically making Sebastian smile.

 

"Her shirt," Sebastian commanded.

 

In the blink of an eye, Jace ripped her black blouse leaving her in a lacy black bra. He then took a knife from his boot making Clary hold her breath. Taking a knife he tore her black bra at the front. Clary trembled at feeling the blade so close to her skin. Jace then stepped back allowing Sebastian to close the distance between him and Clary.

 

Sebastian's hands caressed her body, his fingers gently traveled her ribcage then upwards weighting her breasts in his hands.

 

"Such pretty tits" he whispered as he admired her bare breasts. Clary wanted to strangle him, the sound of her chains clacking against each other filled the room. Sebastian rolled her nipples in his thumbs until the tips hardened. He took one in his mouth, suckling and nibbling gently. Clary squirmed under his touch.

 

"No," she choked out, tears welling in her green eyes as her body arched against his mouth of it's own accord.

 

Sebastian ignored her struggles, and treated the other nipple to the same treatment. His tongue teasing her nipple, and his teeth grazing the delicate skin.

 

"Doesn't she have the beautiful tits, Jace?" Sebastian licked his lips as his eyes were fixated on Clary's breasts.

 

"Yes, Master. They are beautiful." Jace responded matter of factly.

 

"Finish undressing her." Sebastian commanded

 

Sebastian signaled Jace, who removed her boots, dark jeans leaving her in only her panties. Clary struggled, and managed to kick Jace a few times. But her wrists being bound gave her a disadvantage. Sebastian watched amused. He did not know what gave him more pleasure, Clary kicking Jace or Jace undressing Clary.

 

"Do something about her legs Jace," Sebastian barked annoyed.

 

Jace managed to bound her legs, not without a few kicks.

 

Finally, Sebastian stepped closer to her, hooking his thumb in her panties. With a sharp tug, he ripped them off her. The fabric digging into her pale skin, hurting her as it was torn from her body revealing the ruby curls at the apex of her legs.

 

"No!" Clary continued to struggle. "You are a psycho!" She continue to struggle against her bonds, she knew the sight she must present to her sick brother. Standing there, completely naked bound, her breast forced to prominence by her upstretched arms. er nipples hard from Sebastian's teasing. She was nothing but fuckbait hanging from the dungeon chains.

 

"Don't be shy baby sister, this is probably the last time you will wear clothes anyway," he said as he took a step backwards, admiring her naked beauty, "I want you naked at all times, I want easy access to all your holes and I want my Endarkened to be able to admire the beauty of my possessions."

 

He examined her as if she were a mare on sale. Clary trembled as his cold finger circled a rosy aureola, and traveled around her torso as he circled her naked form.

 

"I knew your body would be solid, baby sister," his hand cupped her ass as he circled around her admiring her from every angle. He spread her asscheeks, revealing the rosy asshole to his eyes. HIs thumb circled it, and pushed his thumb inside of her. Clary squirmed and squealed under his touch. "Nobody has fucked you here," he said as a fact, he was unsurprised and yet excited to fuck her there.  

 

He continued his examination, his dark eyes taking in every freckle on her pale skin. He stood in front of her once more. Clary squirmed against him, yet his hand traveled south. Over her flat belly, to the apex of her thighs. Sebastian licked his lips, as his fingers touched the ruby curls that protected her sex.

 

"Don't" she cried, but his fingers parted her moist feminine flesh. Inserting a long finger inside her virgin sheath making her gasp.

 

"Mmm, so tight...I wonder...now this is suprising" Sebastian murmured, "Did you ever fuck her Jace?" Sebastian asked, his eyes fixed on Clary's face.

 

"No, Master" Jace responded monotone.

 

Sebastian laugh resonated all over the dark dungeon.

 

“My, my, I can’t believe my luck” he laughed, “baby sister you saved yourself for me.”

 

"You pig, I did not such thing!"

 

"Tie her up,"

 

Jace's hands touched her breast as he guided the ropes around her breasts. Around her arms. Clary gasp when she felt him spread her thighs roping her knees and ankles.

 

"Spread her" Sebastian ordered, Jace obeyed.

 

Clary was lifted from the ground from her knees. Jace continued to pull at the ropes around the apex of her thighs, Clary couldn't help but react to Jace's touch. She gasp when he tighten the rope and her knees were forced open. He added more ropes this time around her ankles. A few more pulls and she was easily suspended in the air, completely vulnerable and exposed. 

 

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Sebastian asked him

 

"Yes" Jace replied, lust in his eyes and tone, his golden eyes fixed on her exposed pink feminine flesh.

 

"You're not allowed to touch her unless I command it Jace" Sebastian warned "She may ask you to, beg you to touch her, but you will only do it when I command it. Is that clear?"

 

"Yes, Master,"

 

"Look at this beautiful pussy" Clary squirmed as Sebastian's fingers spread her pussy lips open opening her like a flower.

 

She felt so vulnerable and exposed, spread naked in front of both JAce and Sebastian. Their eyes fixed on the most intimate part of her.  Unable to shield herself from their lustful gaze. Tears pooled in her eyes at her extreme helplessness.

 

Sebastain began inserting his finger in an out of her thigh heat. Clary shook her head from side to side, her bonds tightening with her struggles. She refused to give in to the torture of her body. She whimpered as his finger began probing her, circling her clit. She bucked her hips trying to dislodge the intruding finger.

 

"Beg me to make you cum" He said darkly

 

"No," she moaned her green eyes widening when she felt a second digit inside of her, streching her tight walls uncomfortably.

 

"I want you to scream my name when you cum," he breathed in the pink shell of her ear.

 

"Never," she breathed as his fingers rocked inside her tight heat in a furious rythim. Her inexperienced body clenching and unclenching around his fingers as a slow, coiling tension built inside of her.

 

"Scream my name and your punishment will be over" he said as he gently bit into her earlobe.

 

"No" she mouthed knowing full well her body was past the turning point and her thoughts and will were cloudy.

 

Sebastian's free hand closed over her breast, teasing a pink nipple forcing her body to react accordingly.

 

"Who owns you? Scream my name!" He ordered her as his lips closed over the sensitive pink areola.

 

Clary moaned, her eyes shut the tension visible on her beautiful face.

 

"Ride my fingers," he commanded and she obeyed, her hips acting out of their own accord.

 

"Now beg me to cum,"

 

Clary bit her tongue, to keep quiet but coated Sebastian's hands with her juices as she came. Her whole body tightening, as her back arched against his fingers. Her head rolling from side to side.  Her breathing slowing down.

 

"You're beautiful when you orgasm Clarissa," he said lust dripping from his words. As he placed himself between her spread thighs. Sebastian kissed her, his tongue dominating hers. Clary bit him, drawing blood.

 

"I'd knew you'd be a spitfire in bed," he smiled as he touched the blood on his lips.

 

"You've disobeyed me more than once tonight," he warned her once more, "your disobedience will cost you,"

 

"I hate you!"

 

He smiled.

"All you had to was beg," he said as he brush a damp red lock from her forehead, "now it's time to pay for your disobedience,"

 

"Go ahead, hurt me," Clary challenged him. 

 

"I won't hurt you...I will hurt him" Sebastian nodded to Jace who had watched the whole display from afar.

 

"Undress," Sebastian ordered his dark eyes fixed on Clary, yet it was Jace who obeyed the order.

 

Jace undressed, first he removed his shirt revealing his strong torso covered by runes and war scars then he unzipped his leather pants and let them fall over his hips. Finally, he was completely nude, the only thing he wore was a leather collar around his neck. It was the first time Clary saw him naked and she could not help to admire his toned body, the muscles of his abs and his strong legs. Her breathing slowed down as her eyes fell over his member, he was big and nestled over golden curls. Clary licked her lips nervously. 

 

Sebastian grabbed Jace by his collar and pushed him to the sturdy wooden table forcing him to bend over leaving his ass vulnerable. Jace wriggled afraid under Sebastian's touch on an unconscious level he knew what was about to happen to him but he couldn't do anything about it.

 

Not only was Jace's mind gone, binded to Sebastian's will through the rune but Sebastain had forced Jace's head forward onto the wooden table so that he could do little but lay there and feel Sebastian's domination.

 

“You chose to anger me Clarissa” his dark eyes held her green ones, “this is what happens when you displease me.”

 

Sebastian fisted his cock, which was perched at Jace backdoor entrance. Clary then realized what was going to happen.

 

"Don't" Clary begged with tears rolling down her cheeks, "Please I'll do anything!"

 

"You had your chance Clarissa, and you chose to displease me" Sebastian replied as he ran his fingertips over Jace's pale back,  the skin smooth with the occasional rune covering it. "Know that your disobedience caused Jace's punishment Clarissa" Sebastian tug at Jace's golden locks and forced him to look at Clary "I want Clarissa to listen to you moan, scream, cry out and squeal like the worthless bitch you are. Is that clear, angel boy?"

 

"Yes-s, yes Master" Jace said in a broken voice "I understand."

 

"Are you ready for me to fuck you Jace?" Sebastian inquired as he pulled Jace's 

ass cheeks apart, prodding Jace's asshole with his cock. Sebastian's onyx eyes were looking straight into Clary's green ones when Jace responded and grinned. 

 

"Yes, Master" he chocked "Please fuck me!" he pleaded. 

 

"In your ass?" Sebastian asked his onyx eyes still fixated on Clary who had grown paler.

 

"Yes, master, fuck me in my ass" Jace clarified in a strained voice.

 

Sebastian spit on Jace's lower back, dragging the moisture to his asshole. Then he fisted himself.

 

"No!" she pleaded through her tears.

 

"Don't worry too much Clarissa, Jace will love to have my cock in his ass, won't you Jace?"  He teased Jace with the tip of his cock.

 

"Yes," Jace replied in a strained voice "I live to please Master Sebastian" his golden eyes looked directly into Clary's green ones.

 

"Such a tight ass, it feels like velvet inside" Sebastian told Clary who could not comprehend, he sounded as if he was taking about the weather. 

 

Jace breathing was harsh and there were traces of tears in his eyes his golden body glistened with sweat. The pain almost unbearable, Jace felt as if he is being torn in half. Every part of Jace's asshole is stretched only made worse by Sebastian's rough and fast thrusting inside of  him with no heed for his cries of pain and pleasure.  

 

"Please let him go" Clary begged, her bounds clickling as she tried to break free. The picture of Jace's pain as Sebastian impaled with his cock made her skin crawl.

 

Sebastian took a handful of Jace's golden locks and pulled him back to him as he impaled him on his hard cock in one powerful trust making him whine in response.

 

"I'm gonna take Clary just like this too. Yes, I'm gonna bend her over and fuck her tight little ass just like I'm fucking yours. And there's nothing you will be able to do about it, just like there was nothing you could do to avoid getting fucked" he murmured in his ear,

 

Clary watched the scene horrified. 

 

Sebastian grounded into Jace making them both groan with the sensation. Jace did not scream anymore, but huffed as his asshole stretched once more to accommodate Sebastian's big cock.

 

Clary noticed that Jace's own cock was hard. _He can't possibly be enjoying this._ She thought, then she realized her own body reacted to the erotic display of Sebastian violating Jace. Her nipples were hard, and she was generously moist. She shook her head fervently wishing the sensations away.

 

"Stop!" Clary cried through her own tears. 

 

"Oh Clarissa," Sebastian responded condescendingly "Jace is enjoying this, his opening his tight little hole just for me! Just like you will give me your tight little ass one day too" He said as he threw his head back in pleasure.

 

Tears run down Jace's perfect face and moistened the table. All his bodily sensations are concentrated on the big dick impaled in his asshole. Sebastian's cock feels massive inside of him, and he has a delusional vision that his cock can pound inside of him all the way to his throat. 

 

"He is enjoying himself Clarissa," Sebastian spoke "His own dick gives him away"

 

In the same way as his tears moistened the table, Jace's cock began spurting his seed onto the cold marbled floor. The room was now filled with the sound of skin on skin, with the smooth sounds of Sebastian's cock sliding in and out of Jace's ass.Clary could not longer speak her throat was dry from screaming.

 

"Master" Jace begged and gasped as Sebastian pulled out and then shoved his cock into his tight asshole in one powerful trust. 

 

Jace was the picture of pleasure and pain. His eyes were closed and his hands were curled in fists. As Sebastian grabbed his hips he began pounding Jace, with each powerful trust Sebastian's member would almost completely withdraw only to thrust harder and harder inside of Jace. Jace hands and fingers held onto the wooden table for dear life as Clary watched horrified as Sebastian pounded Jace so hard she thought Sebastian wanted to nail him to the table.

 

"Oh master, master" Jace whined with his eyes closed  "I- I can't hold on" he cried as his own cock spilled seed over the stone floor in spurts. When he opened his eyes Jace held Clary's gaze and she found that she could no longer watch, and submissively looked away.

 

"Beg me to fill you with my cum!" Sebastian, forced Jace's back agaisnt his chest.

 

"Please, Master Sebastain, fill me with your cum," Jace whined looking straight at Clary. Sebastian's dark eyes find Clary's green ones and smiled darkly.

 

Jace felt Sebastian's member swell inside of him, and then warmness when Sebastian spilled his seed. Sebastian came with a guttural throat sound Sebastian pulled out of him, spilling his seed over her pale toned ass cheeks and lower back. Sebastian grinned at the sight of Jace’s ravaged asshole, pink and tender from the violation it just endured, covered with his seed.  He let Jace go, and he slid to the floor spent after the hard fucking he'd received. Jace breathed hard trying to recover from what had

just happen to him, and feeling Sebastian's cum drip over his thighs, he then slid off the table practically kneeling at Sebastian's feet. 

 

Sebastian walked to Clary, standing in front of her completely naked.

 

"You bastard! I will kill you!" she threaten him.

 

"Be careful with your words Clarissa," he responded coolly, "remember what happens when you anger me."

 

Clary stopped herself from saying more. In that moment, she realized how Sebastian would break her. He would use Jace against her until she bent to his will.

 

"You're a monster," She cried, sobbing inconsolably.

 

Sebastian smiled at her realization.

 

"You will beg for my cum baby sister, just like he did," he smiled coldly.

 

Clary shook her head, but even she knew her conviction was shaken after what she had just witnessed.

 

"Why don't you just- why don't you just make me drink from the Mortal Cup?" She asked. It would be a small mercy, to lose her mind just like Jace had.

 

He circled her small waist, his hands caressing her soft skin.

 

"I could make you drink for the Cup...but I find training-- well breaking you," he corrected himself "more entertaining. Now kiss me"

 

He kissed her, deeply, his tongue dominating hers. And Clary allowed it. Frighten of what he would do to Jace this time if she did not. His hands traveled over her young body. Biting her soft lips, making her gasp in pain.

 

"Good, good little slut, you've learned your first lesson very well, Clarissa"

 

 

 


End file.
